This K01 application is designed to provide specialized training in research skills that will be used to support the candidate's development as an independent translational research scientist with expertise in the short and long-term effects of perceived discrimination on vulnerability to depression. Four primary areas of career development will be addressed through courses, readings, tutorials and collaboration with local and national experts in applying skills directly to the proposed research. The first area is training in psychopathology assessment and etiology. The second area is training in psychophysiological measurement and analysis. The third area of training is in experience sampling methodology. The fourth area of training is in advanced study of statistical modeling techniques. These career development activities are highly integrated with the proposed research, which examines the still many unanswered questions in respect to the specific variables that are consequential in how individuals are affected by discrimination. The specific aims of this research are: To identify how group identification and control moderates short and long-term psychological responses to perceived discrimination;To examine, using experience sampling methodology, the extent to which coping processes in response to perceived discrimination relate to psychological outcomes;and to identify the extent to which effects of perceived discrimination on psychopathology can generalize to a large-scale national sample of participants. The research plan adopts a multi-method approach that uses experimental designs, experience sampling, and large-scale survey data to understand these processes. This award will provide a solid foundation for the applicant to become an independent investigator specializing in translational research that incorporates theoretical perspectives and methodological approaches of social, clinical, and health psychology into research addressing fundamental questions in mental health etiology and intervention.